onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Natural Water
Evil Natural Water (エビル天然水, Ebiru Tennensui) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Evil Natural Water is a huge mass of water with a pair of eyes floating inside and several fish as well. It can freely change its shape, meaning it has no true state of being. The size of the eyes enlarge as Evil Natural Water obtains more water. Personality Due to it having no real consciousness, Evil Natural Water is difficult for others to handle as even Gyoro Gyoro had trouble dealing with the monster, so much so that he had to lock in a vault. It is regarded as the most mysterious member of the Monster Association. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Evil Natural Water doesn't seem to have a brain and acts completely on instinct. According to Black Sperm, rumor has it that Evil Natural Water reacts to the emotions of those around him. This is shown when Evil Natural Water doesn't attack King because King is secretly terrified inside. It also appears to have a very simple mindset and acts on survival instincts, as it frantically tried to escape Pig God's stomach with sharp bursts of water. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc It is one of the heads of the Monster Association and first seen being contained in a fish tank. It is seen feeling the shaking from Saitama's punch on Overgrown Rover. Sometime during the raid on the Monster Association, Atomic Samurai's three disciples follow a wounded monster to a vault with a water tank containing Evil Natural Water. The monster unleashes Evil Natural Water, along with the Mad Doctor Fish swimming inside it, in a last-ditch attempt to get back at the disciples. The Mad Doctor Fish devour the monster and are killed by the disciples, and Evil Natural Water subsequently attacks them. Iaian notes that the battle situation is hopeless as thier master has yet to teach them how to cut water. Then, when Child Emperor finds the three of them, Iaian warns Child Emperor that Evil Natural Water is still nearby. The monster fires a sharp burst of water, although Child Emperor narrowly dodges the attack. Evil Natural Water is seen battling Child Emperor, with neither one of them gaining a decisive advantage over the other. But then, Evil Natural Water shoots multiple jets of water, destroying Child Emperor's backpack and leaving him vulnerable. He is then momentarily dispersed when Tatsumaki rips the headquarters out of the ground. He then reforms and stands alongside his fellow executive monsters to fight Tatsumaki together. Evil Natural Water transforms itself into a giant dog-like creature and shoots a stream of water at Tatsumaki, which Tatsumaki resists with her psychic barrier. Later, when King comes onto the battlefield, Evil Natural Water is one of the monsters prepared to fight him. However, Evil Natural Water doesn't budge one bit, which Black Sperm notices, making him believe that King is managing to hide his emotions because Evil Natural Water supposedly reacts to the emotions around him. As the battle continues and more heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Sweet Mask, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, and Pig God enter the battlefield, as Sweet Mask and Black Sperm are doing battle, Evil Natural Water shoots a burst of water, severing Sweet Mask's arm. Sweet Mask manages to reattach it to his body and as the battle continues and he continues to fight the multiple Black Sperm copies, Evil Natural Water continues to shoot fast bursts of water, seemingly overwhelming Sweet Mask. Seeing this, Atomic Samurai and Pig God come to aid Sweet Mask, and Evil Natural Water begins to attack Atomic Samurai. Atomic Samurai manages to consecutively dodge the blasts, although Evil Natural Water eventually begins to overwhelm him and Pig God, creating several holes in their bodies. But when it appears Evil Natural Water has victory in its grasp, Tatsumaki comes back to it and sends a large psychic wave, dispersing it into several droplets. After a while, Evil Natural Water collects all of his water droplets into one and reforms, preparing to attack Saitama. However, Saitama disperses it into several droplets all across the battlefield with only a single punch. Despite this, Evil Natural Water is still not dead; it later reappears in a smaller form stabbing Air in the throat. Pig God tries swallowing the creature, and it fires its jets in an attempt to escape, causing Pig God to bleed out of holes all over his body. Eventually, Evil Natural Water is digested by him, signifying his permanent death. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Evil Natural Water is an extremely powerful being. Gyoro-Gyoro fears it enough to keep it locked in a vault. The following section contains Webcomic Spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. It was able to confront and overpower three S-Class Heroes (Atomic Samurai, Child Emperor and Pig God) simultaneously. As mentioned by Black Sperm (who heard it by rumor), Evil Natural Water is able to detect the killing intent of those close to it and attack in response. Physical Abilities Homogenous body: Evil Natural Water's body is made up of water and therefore has no vulnerable internal organs or weak points to target, thus making it almost impossible to deal damage. Evil Natural Water's body allows several Mad Doctor Fish to reside in it and act as a secondary force. Iaian notes that they are not much of a problem to deal with. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to its entire body being composed of water, Evil Natural Water has great control over its own form; able to appear as a simple blob of water that can transform into a massive monstrous canine form and can imitate body parts such as jaws, and shape part of itself into a large blade. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Tatsumaki's psychokinesis and Saitama's tremendously powerful punches were able to scatter it into many droplets despite this, but in both cases it survived. Pig God's powerful stomach acids were the only things able to end the life of the Evil Natural Water by dissolving the water, and even then only in a severly weakened state. High-Speed Jet Streams: Evil Natural Water is capable of firing devastating high-speed jets of water in an instant. The jets of water are significantly faster than bullets, fast enough to be almost impossible to track and predict, and have an even higher penetrating power, able to easily cut Iaian's katana. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. It was able to sever Sweet Mask's arm off and cut a hole through his chest. The speed of these jet streams are fast and strong enough to overpower even the likes of Atomic Samurai and Pig God. Major Battles Quotes *''"Blub Blub"'' Trivia The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *Evil Natural Water is the third monster to survive one of Saitama's punches (after Boros and Overgrown Rover, but before Awakened Garou). References Navigation fr:Hydromal Naturel Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists